Our Family
by leemitless
Summary: Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya selain melihat dua malaikat tercintanya Seo Johnny Ji Hansol Mark Lee , JohnSol with Mark [NCT] [SMROOKIES]


Our Family

.

Written byessens

.

Pairing:

Seo(Ji) Hansol Seo Youngho(Johnny) Seo(Lee) Mark

.

Genre:

Famliy

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya selain melihat dua malaikat tercintanya

.

.

#our_family#

Di ruang tamu itu terlihat dua orang yang diketahui sebagai ibu dan anak yang sedang bersantai ria menikmati hari libur. Terlihat yang lebih muda bergelayut manja di lengan yang lebih tua sambil sesekali menciumi pipi seseorang yang di panggilnya 'mommy'.

"Kau itu sudah besar sayang..., masih saja suka bermanja dengan mom." ujar sang mommy- sebut saja hansol, seo(ji) hansol. Memang anaknya semata wayangnya ini suka sekali bermanja dengannya. Walaupun hal itu tidak membuatnya risih sama sekali, tapi kan mark memang sudah bisa di kategorikan 'dewasa'.

"Mark gak perduli mom, mau mark masih kecil kek, udh dewasa kek, bahkan tua pun mark bakal tetep nempel-nempel sama mommy terus!" balas sang anak tak mau kalah. Hansol jadi pusing sendiri dengan sifat anaknya yang menduplikasi suaminya.

"Memangnya kamu gak malu sama gebetanmu dan temen sekolahmu kalau ternyata Seo Mark yang seorang pangeran sekolah ternyata tak jauh beda dengan jisung anak teman mommy yang manjanya kebangetan" memang sifat mark akan berbeda 90 derajat jika sudah berdekatan dengan sang mommy tercinta persis seperti daddy-nya.

Sebenarnya, muka mark sangat tidak cocok dengan imej cute yang sering di tunjukan ke hansol. Badannya yang tinggi menjulang, bahu lebar, tatapan tajam serta wajah yang tampan turunan dari sang daddy memang tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bentuknya jika sedang cute mode on.

"Biarlah apa kata mereka, bagi mark mommy lebih berharga dari harga diri mark sebagai cowok cool di sekolah." balas mark bangga

"Aigoo, uri makeu bisa juga menggombali mommy kkkk~"

"Tentu saja, kan mommy tadi bilang jika mark sudah besar!"

"Iya iya, bayi kecil mommy memang sudah besar ya, tidak terasa..." kata hansol sambil mencubit pipi putranya.

"Ughh, mom jangan cubit pipi mark, nanti tampannya berkurang!"

"Ne ne~"

 **#our_family#**

"Daddy pulang~"

sebuah suara mengalun memecah keheningan di rumah megah itu. Si pemilik suara mengerutkan keningnya saat tak ada satu pun suara yang menyambut kedatangannya seperti biasa. Dibawa kaki panjangnya untuk semakin masuk ke dalam rumah. Satu-satunya tujuannya saat ini adalah lantai atas di rumah yang memungkinkan untuknya bertemu dengan dua orang terkasihnya.

Sampai di lantai atas, samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara yang di yakininya sebagai suara dari televisi yang ada di ruang keluarga yang bertempat persis di sebelah kamar putranya.

 _Cklek..._

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan ia langsung di suguhi pemandangan yang sangat indah. Terlihat di sofa panjang di ruangan itu dua mahluk yang paling dicintainya sedang terlelap dalam posisi saling berpelukan ditambah dengan cahaya televisi yang menyinari wajah keduanya menambah keindahan dua mahluk itu.

Melangkahkn kakinya dengan cepat menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuh besarnya di samping sang istri tanpa melepas perabotan kantornya yang melekat di tubuh.

Tangan panjangnya merengkuh tubuh hangat sang istri sembari menciumi wangi favoritnya. Tak ada hal lain yang membuatnya merasa sebahagia ini selain bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya. Walaupun bukan dalam arti 'berkumpul' yang sebenarnya karena dua orang tercintanya sudah terlelap.

Kesibukan kantor menyita waktunya untuk berkumpul dengan hansol dan mark. Bahkan dihari libur seperti sekarang ini ia masih diwajibkan untuk datang ke kantor.

Memikirkan kantor membuatnya semakin muak saja. Memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan menyusul anak istrinya menuju alam mimpi menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Ia sangat berharap ketika nanti membuka mata, senyum dari mark dan hansol lah yang menyambutnya.

"Good night... I love u all"

END

Hai, salam kenal!

Aku tau ff ini bosenin dan yeah ga bagus.

But, ini ff keduaku :v. Jdi mohon saran dan bimbingannya sunbae-nim.

Ps: jgn hujat saya

-essens

3/10/2017 09:11 PM


End file.
